


Breathing

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon, Supernatural, The Hardy Boys
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, Hay Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Joe's got hay fever when the pollen count is high enough. So he's a sniffly, sneezy, red eyed mess around the bunker, and the Winchesters and Frank decide to take a break down south to help give Joe a break.





	Breathing

Joe has been absolutely miserable of late - sneezing, watery eyes, aching head… Usually, his hay fever is manageable, but this spring, Kansas seemed to be blooming all over. He’s pretty given up & just accepted that he’ll spend this year heavily medicated when Frank & the Winchesters pick him up & toss him in the car.

The next time he wakes up, the air is different - he can tell. It’s heavier, a touch of humidity in it. And it smells - ok, he can smell stuff again, & that is aweseome! The air smells salty, like it did in Bayport. Joe rolls over & everything is white & blue & pale & pretty.

“Uh… did I die? Is this heaven?” he asks, sitting up & eyeing the soft, floating curtains on the sliding glass doors. Frank comes in with a tall glass of ice tea & sits down, ruffling Joe’s hair.

“Nope. This is Texas. Padre Island.” He brushes Joe’s shoulder with his own. “We wanted to give you a break & let you breathe.”

“He means, we got tired of listening to you snore & sneeze all the damned time,” Dean says, coming in & Joe’s eyes go wide because… Dean’s in shorts? What the hell? Not that he’s complaining. The older Winchester is also shirtless & tanned.

Sam follows, also in shorts & hello… that’s a lot of Winchester skin - broad chests, long legs, muscles… Joe leans into Frank’s shoulder, fingers plucking at his tshirt.

“You guys brought me to the beach so I could breathe?” he asks, smiling as Sam sits down on his other side. Dean shrugs. “You love me,” Joe says, sing-song. “You all love me so much…” Dean rolls his eyes as Frank hooks an arm around Joe’s neck & pulls him down onto the bed, Sam following so Joe is sandwiched between them.

“Shut up, dork,” he says, but they’re all smiling. Joe closes his eyes & takes a full, deep breath for what seems like the first time in weeks.

END


End file.
